luckyspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Space Bucks
Space Bucks (Spacebucks) is a form of currency found in Lucky Space which has an equivalent value to real money. Similar to Coins, Spacebucks was mainly used to buy buildings, however they were greatly different from Coins as you could buy components and other items only with Spacebucks. Players could never use Spacebucks to buy buildings that could be purchased by coins, however you could use either Coins or Spacebucks to upgrade the same buildings. Spacebucks are the universal currency used all over in space except where Lucky Train towns existed and possibly other planets like Earth. Spacebucks is the only other valued currency besides Lucky Bucks found in the ABitLucky universe. The currency is represented by an icon image of teal coloured money notes with a yellow band around them ( ). Spacebucks is un-tradable and cannot be returned/refunded for real life tender. Tip#19 has J.R. telling you about Spacebucks as well as hinting that Lucky Space is a competition. Therefore using Spacebucks makes a huge difference in both progress of the game and in challenges . The developers confirmed that it was legal to use Spacebucks in their competitions. Spacebucks can be acquired by first purchasing or acquiring FaceBook Credits and then exchanging them for Spacebucks thus was one of the main ways for the developers to earn from. 1 Dollar was the equivalent to 10 Spacebucks. As a result, items in Lucky Space were considered very expensive. A separate page could be opened to purchase Spacebucks available for $2, $5, $10, $30 and $100. Other than the usual pay to get method, there were several other ways to get Spacebucks. Players who progress through the game were rewarded during every two level ups starting from Level 4 until Level 60, for a total of 150 Spacebucks. In November after the game was patched with the first new Dr.X Challenge "Red Gold", players who completed them at the estimated* Gold cup Rank of scoring 25000 points or more would received 10 Spacebucks however it would take 3 days to complete the challenge and players were not so keen to do the challenge more than a few times. In December their next challenge planet "Emergency Re-supply" rewarded Gold cup Rank players who completed in under 12 hours would receive 5 space bucks. The challenge became the favorite to earning free Spacebucks. The next two challenge planets released rewarded players with 10 Spacebucks for completing them with a Gold cup Rank, however it would cost players 5 Spacebucks to play except for the first game for each day. ABitLucky also gave away free Spacebucks to players who ranked in the top 3 during the only two competitions they held in November and December for the challenge planets "Red Gold" and "Emergency Re-supply". First rank received 300 Spacebucks plus other prizes, second rank received 200 Spacebucks and third rank received 100* Spacebucks. Buildings did not produced Spacebucks and there were no other known ways to aquire Spacebucks. After the announcement that Lucky Space would be shut down, the Spacebucks page was replaced with a message and Spacebucks could no longer be acquired by using Facebook credits. Spacebucks had negative sides to the game. ● They were initially expensive to get as you required large amounts to buy most of the buildings that could only be purchased with Spacebucks. ● Players felt that challenge scores were improper as Spacebucks could be used which greatly changes the result, so players requested separate scoreboards for players that use Spacebucks and players that did not use Spacebucks in a challenge, the developers never completed the request. ● Players who used macros and bots could complete short challenges effortlessly and acquire Spacebucks, some as fast as an estimated 20 Spacebucks per hour, thus creating an limitless supply of Spacebucks. ● A glitch in the game, which required 95 Spacebucks at least once to buy an Optimus Transformer, allowed players to stock the equipped building an unlimited amount of times without any stock requirements, thus resulting in the player getting unlimited experience, random drops and energy.